deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Adam Taurus vs Aegislash/@comment-26194911-20160630182139/@comment-30981949-20170107194450
Actually, It does have feats, but not a whole lot, obviously. In it's battle against Tierno's Ludicolo (a water type), it managed to tank its Hydro Pump attack while not in Shield stance. And it is strategic since it has to know how to use it's mind control. It's like how Mewtwo beat Shadow, where Mewtwo (and in this case, Aegislash) has to know how to strategize to utilize its mind control and manipulation. It'd be stupid of the game developers to give a Pokemon a skill like mind control but didn't know how to strategize to use it, since mind manipulation requires skill and strategy to properly utilize. And it obviously isn't meant to be a humorous Pokemon/ joke Pokemon, like Slowpoke or Psyduck; it's meant to be taken 100% seriously, like Hydreigon or Kabutops, so that's out of the question. Besides, just because it has no training doesn't mean it's unskilled. It's pre-evolved and therefore weaker form, Doublade, according to the Alpha Sapphire Pokedex is so skilled that "The complex attack patterns of its two swords are unstoppable, even for an opponent greatly accomplished at swordplay". Again, since Doublade is it's pre-evolved and weaker form, it is totally applicable and is good for trying to find out Aegislash's capabilities. Oh, and its attacks are unstoppable "even for an opponent greatly accomplished at swordplay". Okay, so Adam is obviously a bit more than "greatly accomplished", but Aegislash still has the skills to at least keep up. Remember, it does not specifically state that it's patterns are unstoppable only to humans. When the Dex states "opponents", it obviously means Pokemon, since humans get their asses kicked by almost any evolved pokemon, even some Baby Pokemon! Some Pokemon the Dex could be referring to could be the likes of Sandslash, Scyther, Golisopod, or Kabutops (it was revived by the time XY was introduced to the lore). All of those mentioned are already incredibly skilled at using their pointy weapons, specifically Scyther and Golisopod. Both are known for their slicing power, and Doublade is obviously even more skilled than them. Since it gets stronger due to evolution, it obviously gets much more powerful and skilled when it evolves into Aegislash. As for strength, Adam does indeed take it by a landslide. Anyone who has seen both Pokemon and RWBY can easily see that. Since he sliced through all those robots in the Black trailer, Aegislash doesn't have all that much to contend with him. The best strentgh feat would be either what the fight said: "lifting two grown humans off the ground", or during its fight against Ash's Pikachu, when it sliced the area around it with so much force that the logs that were starting to fall around it (Pikachu had just previously slammed the ground so hard that it sent a crapload of sliced logs into the air) were instantly sliced AND sent them flying even more. It obviously doesn't really compare to Adam's aforementioned feats, though. However, since swordplay is more based around skill and speed rather than brute strentgh, it isn't much of a problem, especially since Ghost-type Pokemon are known to be able to phase through normal attacks. AKA attacks that are not in tune with any element. And as far as we know, Adam isn't in tune with any of the elements and all of his attacks are therefore technically considered Normal-Type, kinda like Shadow in his Death Battle against Mewtwo where (although they didn't mention it), since he wasn't in tune with an element like darkness, he wasn't considered a Dark-Type (which would've been a serious issue for Mewtwo) and would be considered a Normal Type. So yes, Aegislash does have feats, it can strategize, and it does not need training to at the very least keep up with Adam. Adam definitely takes it in strength no doubt, and is probably much faster even though I'm just a little unsure about how Adam is Mach 352 since he hasn't scaled to Ruby much yet (he definitely scales to Blake, who is also hypersonic guaranteed since she scales to Ruby), but physical power and speed alone isn't enough to deal with Ghost-types like Aegislash. His attacks would be like just another Normal-Type attack ready to phase through Aegislash like it isn't even there. And it isn't like Logia Devil Fruit powers from One Piece where it requires reaction time to do it; for Ghost-Type Pokemon, it seems to happen naturally. If you really think about it, this matchup isn't really a good idea. For one, we don't know a whole lot about Adam's abilities other than he can somehow absorb attacks and dish them back out via Wilt and Blush, and he can slice through robots like Raiden (from Metal Gear), but aside from that, we don't have too many feats. Secondly, both have abilities that are incredibly vague, like exactly how Adam absorbs power and energy, and moves like Automize are indeed somewhat questionable. That, and it's kinda hard to decide how a Pokemon would do against a non-Pokeomon combatant. Like I said, people used to (and probably still do) debate on whether non-Pokeomon characters like Shadow the Hedgehog would have typing facing off against a Pokemon. It makes no sense considering they aren't in the same universe, but you get the picture. It's kinda like how it isn't really a good idea to use Overwatch characters in vs debates yet since they haven't been around too long, like how the only strentgh feat we have for Tracer is when she knocked a gun out of Widomaker's hands. What I'm basically trying to say is: We don't have a whole lotta info to go on yet. Specifically for Adam. We seriously need to see him in action more, since he is implied to be kinda OP, yet don't know why or how. That, it would just be plain epic if he were to face a worthy foe in battle.